wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Poison Jungle (Book)/@comment-36429672-20190620043553
I really love Sunlow so much, but honestly, I think we need a heartbreak. Very deep shipper, yet I feel that Tui just doesn't put enough thought into her relationships, really. To explain further, all potential crushes are canon (with the exception of Winterwatcher and Sunnyflight). Come on, Tsunami should really hate, or at least have more difficultes with Riptide! (Maybe hate is too strong.) When someone lies to you like that, it's going to take more than a quick meetup to love each other again, especially when they don't see each other for a long time. Or take Cleril -- the ship where Peril instantly falls in love with the cliche guy character, swooning over and doing anything to catch his love. By a few months later, he's fallen for her. There were no romantic feelings for her from the start, and I know they can develop, but it seems kind of odd in this situation. Starflight's heart was kind of prepared for Sunny's rejection, and he already had Fatespeaker. It wasn't the best solution, but at least Sunny maintained her character and was able to remain independent to suit her personality. As for Winterwatcher, Moon choosing Qibli just felt kind of off. Yes, they were close, but Moon felt feelings for both the dragons and her choosing so abruptly was weird. It's so out of character for her, and isn't natural in general. It didn't work out very well -- it felt very forced, as if Tui was just trying to give Qibli the perfect ending. I really like Qibli, but his love life turned out just too perfect, and I don't think that's very realistic. Then here comes Blicket, an extremely idealistic ship in which to forbidden loves fall in love the moment they see each other. Somehow, it just seems too unlikely. They should've at least had some more knowing each other before they suddenly went all out -- it's not like they even knew each other, anyway. The way it's written seems like they're just trying to get themselves in trouble. So now, finally I can discuss Sunlow. I'm all out for all my gay ships -- in fact, I have a creepy obsession with some. Moving on, I've been looking back at all the prior lovers and think that for a change, Sundew needs a heartbreak. She needs to have something penetrate what she'd always wanted, something that would change her set of mind and character. I feel cruel saying this, but I just don't think they should work out. Once more, I truly love Sunlow, but if it must happen, perhaps Tui could have some controversy about the idea to make it more realistic. It doesn't have to be homophobia, but it could be trouble in general. All the previous ships have worked out magically, and I think there should be a change in this. Thank you for reading this. I wish for no strong conflict; feel free to express your opinion, and I enjoy reading others' comments to take into mind. (I don't have spellcheck or anything so apologies for grammar and spelling errors.)